Phone Guy
- tajemnicza osoba, która dzwoni do nas prawie każdej nocy i przekazuje wskazówki. Można go wyciszyć przyciskiem MUTE CALL. FNaF 1 Phone Guy jest zaufanym pracownikiem Pizzerii, który ma nam dostarczać wskazówki do przetrwania nocy. Dzwoni do nas od pierwszej do czwartej nocy. Podczas nocy czwartej zostaje złapany przez wszystkie lub prawie wszystkie Animatroniki.Często wzdycha i powtarza słowo "Uch". Być może wie, że w końcu zostanie złapany i jest zdenerwowany. Rozmowy telefoniczne Five Nights at Freddy's - Wiadomość z nocy pierwszej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's - Wiadomość z nocy drugiej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's - Wiadomość z nocy trzeciej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's - Wiadomość z nocy czwartej Napisy PL FNaF 2 Phone Guy jest zaufanym pracownikiem Pizzerii, który ma nam dostarcza wskazówki do przetrwania nocy. Dzwoni do nas od pierwszej do szóstej nocy. Phone Guy z FNaF 2 mimo że jest tą samą osobą co Phone Guy w FNaF 1 nie okazuje jakichkolwiek uczuć. Nie boi się animatroników i jest trochę wszystkiemu obojętny, jakby chodziło mu jedynie o pieniądze za pomoc Jeremy'emu co nie jest zupełnie podobne do tego z 1. Jego ulubionym animatronikiem jest Foxy, a znienawidzonym - Marionetka. Rozmowy telefoniczne Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy pierwszej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy drugiej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy trzeciej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy czwartej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy piątej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 2 - Wiadomość z nocy szóstej Napisy PL FNaF 3 Tym razem Phone Guy'em jest inny człowiek, gdyż tamten zginął w 1 części. Jednakże ten ma taki sam głos, gdyż jego głos również podkładał Scott. Phone Guy w tej odsłonie nazywany jest Phone Dude. Phone Dude jest właścicielem Domu Strachów. Wynajął nas, abyśmy pilnowali Domu Strachów przed złodziejami oraz dodatkową atrakcję. Ale i tak do nas dzwoni, jednak nie przekazuje nam wskazówek. Bardziej dzwoni po to, aby podzielić się dobrymi wieściami. Dzwoni od nocy 1, do połowy nocy 2. Od połowy 2 nocy, do nocy 6 leci tylko nagranie z czasów, kiedy zamiast Domu Strachów była Pizzeria które były nagrane przez Phone Guy'a. Często żartuje i jest bardzo podekscytowany kupieniem domu strachów, szczególnie kiedy odkryli nowego animatronika. Rozmowy telefoniczne Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy pierwszej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy drugiej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy trzeciej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy czwartej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy piątej Napisy PL Five Nights at Freddy's 3 - Wiadomość z nocy szóstej Napisy PL Ultimate Custom Night Phone Guy w końcu powraca jako jeden z 50 (59 jeśli liczymi Sekretne Animatroniki) antagonistów w Ultimate Custom Night. Mechanika Phone Guy randomowo zadzwoni w ciągu nocy.Musisz kliknąć na przycisk "WYCISZ" żebyś go nie słyszał.Problemem jest to,że przycisz "WYCISZ" pojawia się w różnych miejscach w tym samym czasie.Jeśli go nie klikniesz,Phone Guy będzie gadał przez jakiś czas,denerwując Ciebie,Lefty'ego i Music Man'a i przez to może zepsuć noc. Wszystkie wiadomości Phone Guy'a są użyte z poprzednich gier. Rozmowy telefoniczne Ciekawostki * Ultimate Custom Night to pierwszy raz kiedy Phone Guy jest antagonistą. * Phone Guy to jedyny człowiek w Ultimate Custom Night i jeden z 4 przeciwników którzy nie są animatronikami (Inni to Helpy,Trash and the Gang i Old Man Consequences). * Gdy w fnafie 2 damy wszystkie animatroniki na 0 to o 5 am bendzie dzwonil i wydawal odglosy uch uch uch Podejrzenia i spekulacje Zabójstwo Phone Guy'a Na początku nocy 4 przekazuje nam ostatnią wiadomość. Potem słyszymy dobijanie się do drzwi (typowe dla Foxy'ego), dżingiel Freddy'ego, jęczenie (typowe dla Bonnie'go/Chicki) i Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego. Najprawdopodobniej działo się to w taki sposób: # Foxy dobijał się do lewych drzwi. # Kamera ustawiona na kuchnię -> dżingiel Freddy'ego albo po prostu się zbliżył do drzwi. # Wejście Bonnie'go/Chicki, przez prawe drzwi -> jęczenie. # Pojawienie się Golden Freddy'ego, Jumpscare, śmierć Phone Guy'a. Kim jest Phone Guy? Phone Guy nie zdradza nam swojej tożsamości w żaden sposób. Istnieje jednak popularna teoria, że to właśnie on jest William Afton'em,czyli Purple Guy'em i SpringTrap'em.Prawdopodobnie nie jest Fritz'em bo nim jest Michael. Galeria Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:FNaF 1 Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:FNaF 3 Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Martwi